A Regret
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Ketika penyesalan itu hadir menyergap keegoisan hati Cho Kyuhyun, akankah ia mampu memutar waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Choi Siwon? / "Terimakasih sudah memberikan cintamu meski hanya satu hari. Aku sangat bahagia, Kyu" / A Story about Wonkyu / BL / Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Regret **

**Cast : **

**Choi Siwon **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Shim Changmin **

**Cast lain akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita**

**.**

**.**

**By : Cherry **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Ketika penyesalan itu hadir menyergap keegoisan hati Cho Kyuhyun, akankah ia mampu memutar waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Choi Siwon? / "Terimakasih sudah memberikan cintamu meski hanya satu hari. Aku sangat bahagia, Kyu" / A Story about Wonkyu / BL / a lil bit angst**

**Request by : My lovely sista "Wonkyufa"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Pria tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih panjang dengan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku itu terlihat tengah asik mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar di dalam sebuah kamar bercat biru muda. Sesekali ia merapikan surai hitamnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Seulas senyum simpul terlukis dengan sangat indah dibibir jokernya. Menghasilkan dua dimple yang sungguh amat menawan.

Senyum itu terukir bukan tanpa sebab. Pandangan kedua manik elangnya tertuju pada bayangan seorang namja dengan balutan piyama yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya yang terpantul melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"hhhhh…" Siwon, namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih itu nampak menghela napas dalam.

Sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari balik celah-celah tirai jendela kamar. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana namja dengan balutan piyama bermotif pikachunya itu masih terlelap dan hanyut akan alam mimpinya –di atas tempat tidur-.

Namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang tempat namja manis dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu masih mengukir mimpi. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya membelai lembut surai indah milik Kyuhyun, namja manis yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kyunnie~…." Ujarnya lembut.

"…."

Namun tak ada respon. Sang namja manis itu nampak masih asik menikmati dunia mimpinya.

"Kyunnie~ Lihat ini sudah pagi! Ayo bangun!" kini Siwon membisikkan kalimat itu dengan lembut tepat di telinga kanan Kyuhyun, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan belaian tangannya pada surai brunette sang namja.

Tubuh sedikit berisi itu tampak bergeliat pelan. Deru napasnya terdengar mengalun lembut. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengedipkannya berulang kali guna menyelaraskan diri dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Iapun bangkit dari tidurnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat sesosok namja tampan tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Tubuhnya refleks menjauh dari sosok Siwon yang masih setia mengukir senyuman.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu." Jawab Siwon lembut, amat sangat lembut. Namun sikap lembut Siwon sampai saat ini belum berhasil meluluhkan kebekuan hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu membangunkanku! Aku bisa bangun sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar dari sini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu di pagi buta seperti ini!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada oktav begitu tinggi. Siwon nampak sedikit tersentak namun masih setia mengembangkan senyum yang bahkan tak pernah pudar jika melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Kyu~ sarapanmu sudah aku siapkan di bawah. Segeralah mandi lalu turun ke bawah untuk memakan sarapanmu! Aku menunggumu di bawah." Tukas Siwon seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan design minimalis itu.

"Aku tak suka diatur! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" jawab Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi –yang terletak didalam kamarnya—. Kakinya ia hentakkan kasar. Melukiskan seberapa kesalnya ia saat ini.

Siwon menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya tepat di depan pintu kamar. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun membentaknya. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun bersikap tak baik terhadapnya. Ini terjadi setiap hari. Berulang kali, sejak pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan.

Ya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah menikah. Sudah hampir 1 tahun. Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya. Namun Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan kebencian yang berkali lipat besarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia sangat membenci Siwon. Tak hanya 1 alasan, melainkan begitu banyak alasan yang melatarbelakangi sikap buruknya selama ini.

Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Kyuhyun, namja cupu namun memiliki otak yang amat brilliant itu memang sangat membenci Choi Siwon, namja sok tampan yang nampak angkuh di atas segala kesombongannya. Kabar burung mengatakan, Siwon selalu membully siswa-siswi lain yang berkelas rendah, dengan kata lain yang tak setara dengannya, termasuk dirinya saat itu, Kyuhyun.

Yap, Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu korban pembullyan Siwon. Bahkan dirinya mungkin berhak menerima penghargaan menjadi 'korban terbully' paling lama diantara yang lainnya. Selama 3 tahun ia bersekolah di sana, selama itu pula ia tak henti mendapatkan perlakuan tak baik dari Siwon.

"_**Kau sembunyikan dimana buku fisikaku huh?"**_

"_**Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"**_

"_**Karena sudah sangat jelas kau yang mengambilnya Choi Siwon! Cepat katakan dimana bukuku?"**_

"_**Hey ternyata kau lebih pintar dari yang aku bayangkan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun! Bukumu sudah aku simpan ditempat yang aman!"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Pergilah ke kamar mandi! Bukumu sudah aku masukkan ke dalam kloset. Aku yakin buku itu akan lebih aman jika aku meletakkannya di sana."**_

"_**Kau sungguh manusia tak berperasaan! Aku membencimu!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namun ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal. Jika selama ini teman-temannya yang menyandang gelar 'korban terbully' selalu di bully oleh teman-teman Siwon dan Siwon tak pernah sekalipun turut andil dalam pembullyan tersebut. Namun hal berbeda terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Kyuhyun mendapatkan perhatian istimewa dari Siwon. Bahkan teman-teman Siwon tak ada satu orangpun yang berani membully Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah mengikrarkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun hanya boleh menjadi mangsanya. Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Kyuhyun barang sedikitpun, maka sudah sangat dipastikan ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Choi Siwon.

Well. Alasannya sangat sederhana. Bahkan hanya 1 kata. **CInta. **Ya, Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan cinta itu mulai bersemi dan mengganggu hidupnya. Yang ia ketahui hanya 1, cinta itu hadir tanpa mampu ia cegah. Bukankah jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang kita cintai? Yap, begitulah Siwon. Ia membully dan selalu mengerjai Kyuhyun hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Karena ia….**mencintainya**.

"_**Kau benar-benar manusia laknat, Choi Siwon!"**_

"_**Hah? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu!"**_

"_**Aku bicara fakta! Apa kau tak pernah puas menyiksaku huh? Ini sudah tahun ke-3 dan kau masih saja mengerjaiku?"**_

"_**Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan itu semua huh?"**_

"_**Cih….Jika membunuh itu tidak berdosa, maka aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu."**_

"_**Ohya? Waw, aku takut."**_

"_**Sekarang cepat beri tahu aku dimana kau sembunyikan baju olahragaku!"**_

"_**Hahaha.. Bukankah kau ini pintar? Bukankah IQ mu tinggi? Seharusnya kau bisa menemukannya sendiri tanpa harus bertanya padaku!"**_

"_**Kau benar-benar bukan seorang manusia!"**_

"_**Mwo? Baiklah…. Bajumu ada di antara semak-semak belukar taman belakang sekolah. Bukankah aku baik sudah memberi tahumu?"**_

"_**Demi Neptunus dan dewa-dewa lainnya! Aku membencimu dengan segenap hatiku Choi Siwon!"**_

.

.

"Kyu~ aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan! Kemarilah kita sarapan bersama!" ajak Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menapaki kakinya menuruni tangga. Dengan kemeja biru muda rapi yang sangat sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya, ia terlihat sangat manis. Siwon sudah sedari tadi menunggunya di meja makan. Beberapa macam menu makanan telah tersaji dan tertata rapi di atas meja.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon yang lagi-lagi mengukir senyuman dibibir jokernya. Mendecih pelan kemudian tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa merespon ucapan Siwon.

"Kyu~…" Siwon bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun lembut guna menghentikan pergerakannya.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, "Aku mau ke kantor!" tukasnya kasar.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat! Perutmu masih kosong Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menepis kasar genggaman tangan Siwon. Menoleh ke arah Siwon kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Apa urusanmu huh? Aku makan atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi kau istriku! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu!"

"Apa pedulimu huh? Ini hidupku! Kau sudah membeli kebebasanku dengan hartamu itu! Dan sekarang aku mohon jangan pernah kau atur hidupku lagi!"

"Kyu….aku tak berm—.."

"Sudahlah! Aku tak pernah butuh penjelasan panjang lebar darimu! Bukankah ini juga yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku mengurus perusahaan bukan?"

Siwon terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Ya memang benar itu keinginannya. Siwon memberikan saham terbesarnya untuk Kyuhyun. Namun ia melakukan ini semua bukan tanpa alasan.

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua. Berhentilah berpura-pura baik di hadapanku! Lepas topengmu itu! Bukankah kau sudah puas menyiksaku dulu? Dan sekarang? Mengapa kau hadir lagi dan membuat hidupku kembali menderita huh?"

Siwon menatap nanar kedua manik onyx Kyuhyun yang seolah memancarkan kebencian luar biasa terhadapnya. "Maafkan aku…" lirihnya pelan.

"Aku tak butuh kata maafmu!" tukas kyuhyun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Siwon menghela napas dalam, kemudian memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, "Aku tak pernah berpura-pura. Aku tak pernah memakai topeng. Aku mencintamimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Mobil Audi Hitam bertype sedan itu terlihat terparkir dengan apik di pelataran sebuah Restoran ternama di Kota Seoul. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih panjangnya keluar dengan gagah dari dalam mobil tersebut. Ia terlihat menghela napas dalam sebelum pada akhirnya melangkahakn kakinya masuk ke dalam Restoran.

Dan di sinilah dia saat ini. Di sudut pojok kanan meja di dalam Restoran. Tatapan kedua manik elangnya tak pernah lari dari 2 orang namja yang tengah asik menyantap makan siangnya sambil sesekali tertawa renyah. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali dirinya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ini sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon diam-diam menguntit Kyuhyun dan Changmin –namja yang masih menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya— makan siang bersama di restoran ini.

Kekasih? Ya, Changmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya mereka merajut kasih. Siwon sudah mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan sudah amat sangat mengetahuinya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak tahun kedua menimba ilmu di Universitas Kyunghee. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Changmin. Begitupun sebaliknya. Namun mengapa Siwon masih tetap teguh melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun? Dan mengapa Changmin selaku kekasih Kyuhyun malah membiarkan pernikahan itu terjadi? Apa alasan dibalik ini semua?

Meski demikian, Siwon tak pernah berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun walau hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang didapatnya. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji dan bertekad bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Setidaknya hingga ajal yang memang sudah ia ketahui itu akan datang menjemputnya.

_**Aku mencintaimu dengan hati**_

_**Tanpa menggunakan mata, hingga aku buta akan penolakan yang selalu kau berikan…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dengan hati..**_

_**Tanpa menggunakan telinga…sehingga aku tuli untuk mendengar sumpah serapahmu terhadap cintaku**_

_**Cinta ini tulus.. Tak pernah meminta jawaban apalagi balasan..**_

_**Namun jika boleh aku meminta**_

_**Dapatkah kau menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku meski hanya satu kedipan matamu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon menghembuskan napas kasarnya malam ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukkul 11 malam dan Kyuhyun belum terdengar menapaki kakinya di rumah megah dengan design interior minimalis ini. Raut kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajah Siwon saat manik elangnya terfokus pada jam dinding yang berdetak.

Beberapa jam lalu memang Kyuhyun mengirimkannya pesan. Mengabarkan bahwa ia dan Changmin akan pergi berkencan ke arena ski, tempat mereka biasa bermain. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menguntit kepergian mereka berdua. Namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak dapat diajak kompromi untuk saat ini. Berulang kali ia meneguk obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan dokter kepadanya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan terus berdenyut hebat.

Hatinya tertoreh perih dan berdenyut semakin sakit saat membayangkan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat sedang bersama Changmin. Sangat bertolak belakang dan berbanding terbalik jika ia sedang bersamanya.

_**Aku tak pernah memintamu menjawab apalagi membalas….**_

_**Yang aku inginkan hanya satu…**_

_**Dapatkah kau memberikan senyuman indah itu untukku satu kali saja?**_

_**Berikanlah, walau hanya satu detik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CKLEK!**

Decit suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Siwon yang tengah terlelap di atas sofa panjang berwarna cream muda di ruang tamu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera Siwon membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kyu~ kau sudah pulang?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kyu~" Siwon bangkit dari posisinya. Namun dengan sangat tiba-tiba, sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Refleks ia mengerang tertahan. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meredam sakit yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia kembali memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini sakit, sungguh amat sakit.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit saat dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang menjambak rambutnya dan bibir yang digigit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak saja membuat Siwon membuka matanya yang terkatup. Ia berusaha terlihat sewajar mungkin di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Eumm~ tidak ada! Aku menunggumu pulang Kyu~ apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Siwon sembari berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memahat senyuman melalui bibir jokernya yang tampak pucat.

Kyuhyun mendecak kasar, "Pertanyaanmu itu retoris! Aku berkencan dengan kekasihku! Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku belum makan malam."

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Kyuhyun menatap heran wajah Siwon yang sedikit pucat. Namun gengsi yang tinggi membuatnya urung menanyakan keadaan Siwon saat ini. Iapun memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu Kyu~ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seraya menghembuskan napas kasar. Ini sudah larut malam dan ia sungguh sudah sangat lelah jika harus menanggapi Siwon yang menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktunya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ini sudah malam! Aku lelah ingin cepat tidur."

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kyuhyun. "Berkencanlah denganku besok!" ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar. Kencan? Hey, apa dia sedang bercanda?

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun berkata, "Huh? Kencan katamu? Cih.. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan?" jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Aku mohon~ untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menarik napas dalam, "Berkencalah denganku untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir! Setelah itu aku berjanji akan menceraikanmu dan kau berhak mengambil hak penuh terhadap perusahaanku!"

Berkencan? Bercerai? Hey, ada apa dengan Siwon?

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam. Otak cerdasnya bahkan belum mampu mencerna maksud dari ini semua. Bercerai? Jika memang dengan berkencan, Siwon akan menceraikannya maka….

"Baiklah! Aku menerima permintaanmu! Berkencan satu hari dan setelahnya kau harus menceraikanku!"

Siwon tersenyum di tengah kesakitan yang dirasakannya kini. "Terima kasih Kyu~." Lirihnya pelan. Andai saja Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seberapa menyedihkannya wajah Siwon saat ini. Dengan mata sayu dan bibir joker yang amat sangat pucat,Siwon masih berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyuman. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, kebahagiaan tengah melandanya saat ini. Bercerai? Ya satu kata itulah yang sangat ia inginkan. Dengan begitu Siwon akan membebaskannya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Siwon dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Baiklah~ sampai bertemu besok!" tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Siwon hanya mampu membisu di tempatnya. Perlahan cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar hebat. Hingga pada akhirnya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

_**Semuanya terasa berputar..**_

_**Potongan episode dimana aku selalu membullymu…**_

_**Dimana aku selalu mengerjaimu saat kita duduk dibangku sekolah menengah…**_

_**Terlihat dengan sangat jelas wajahmu yang memerah..**_

_**Entah karena kesal, malu atau marah…**_

_**Namun sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu..**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu…**_

_**Hidup tanpa mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang membuatku bingung bagaimana aku harus memulai cinta ini…**_

_**Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai sebelum aku bertemu denganmu..**_

_**Kau layaknya mentari dan aku bunga matahari..**_

_**Kau adalah penunjuk arah hidupku**_

_**Kemanapun matahari pergi, bunga matahari selalu mencondongkan diri ke arahnya..**_

_**Sama halnya denganku**_

_**Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar..**_

_**Dan saat ini ijinkan aku menjadi sebatang lilin untuk menebus kesalahanku..**_

_**Lilin yang selalu memberikan cahaya dan energinya pada sekitarnya…**_

_**Meski pada akhirnya lilin itupun akan meredup..**_

_**Namun sang lilin tak akan pernah menyesal…**_

_**Karena telah memberikan cahayanya untuk menerangi orang yang dikasihinya.**_

**.**

**.**

**BUGH!**

Dan tubuh lemah itupun terjatuh menyapa lantai. Cairan merah itu masih terus mengalir. "Kuatkanlah diriku sampai besok Tuhan~" do'anya dalam hati. Kedua manik elang yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang kepada Kyuhyun itupun terkatup. Bulir bening perlahan jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Membasahi lantai. Bercampur dengan darah segar yang lebih dulu menghiasi lantai.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk penjelasan masa lalu kehidupan Siwon setelah lulus sekolah dan mengapa Siwon berubah dan melakukan ini semua akan Cherry tulis di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Hallo readers ^^ Kali ini datang dengan membawa requestan dari my lovely sista, "Wonkyufa" yang minta dibikinin ff angst. Tenang, angstnya gak berhenti gitu aja ^^.Oya untuk chapter berikutnya, Cherry bakal kasihlah sedikit kebahagiaan untuk Siwon. Mueheheh ^^ dan sedikit bocoran, Kyuhyun juga bakal disiksa.. Bahkan lebih parah^^ *ketawa setan***

**Untuk Shin Sihyun : Untuk ff aku yang One Day, aku rasa sebagai penulis aku sudah gagal. Inspirasi untuk kelanjutan cerita itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Maaf yaa T_T, semoga inspirasi itu cepet balik. Gamsahae sudah menjadi reader setiaku ^^**

**Oke, untuk kelangsungan ff ini, boleh minta reviewnya? **

**Sign, **

**Cherry**


	2. One Day Changes Everything

**A Regret **

**Cast : **

**Choi Siwon **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Tuhan….Ijinkan aku bahagia bersamanya, meski hanya satu hari"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mentari mulai beranjak bangkit dari tempat peraduannya. Siluet sinarnya mulai terpancar hangat dari ufuk timur. Membuka lembaran indah pagi ini. Gumpalan awan putih bergerak perlahan, menambah keindahan hamparan langit di atas sana. Musim semi, ya musim terindah diantara semua musim yang ada. Menurut Siwon tentunya, namja tampan dengan balutan apron biru muda yang nampak tengah sibuk berkutat dengan aktivitasnya saat ini.

Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya. Ia diberi kesehatan untuk hari ini. Tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Itulah sebabnya ia sudah bergelut dengan berbagai macam alat dapur di pagi ini.

"_Ini hari terakhirku. Aku mohon buatlah hari ini menjadi hari terindah yang pernah aku rasakan Tuhan. Aku tak pernah meminta lebih! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia jika bersamaku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." _

Seulas senyum tulus nan indah terukir jelas di bibir jokernya kala kedua maniknya menatap bangga hasil karyanya. Menu sarapan pagi yang notabene merupakan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun sudah tersaji rapi dihadapannya. "Hari ini dia harus mencicipi masakanku!" ujarnya semangat.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" alunan suara bass lembut itu terdengar, membuat Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dengan balutan cardigan serta kaus putih yang dikenakannya. "Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat jantung Siwon seolah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya mendapatkan senyuman dari orang yang kau cintai? Rasanya darah mengalir kian deras dan jantung berdetak semakin cepat. Hangat. Seolah atmosfer disekitarmu menjadi terasa begitu hangat.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah hari ini kita akan berkencan? Ah Sepertinya masakanmu enak! Ayo kita makan!" Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja makan yang telah tersedia. Siwon menyendokkan nasi dan berbagai lauk ke dalam piring Kyuhyun kemudian menyerahkannya dengan gugup. "Mengapa diam saja? Apa kau tak mau menyuapiku? Mari kita lakukan seolah kita adalah sepasang suami istri yang sebenarnya! Jangan sungkan seperti itu!"

Mata Siwon seketika membulat sempurna. Benarkah namja manis yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Kyuhyun? "Ah.. Ne~"

Siwonpun mengambil sesendok bulgoggi kemudian menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Siwon. "Ternyata masakanmu enak ya…Aku menyesal tak mencicipi makananmu sedari dulu." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut. Menatap intens kedua obsidian Siwon yang tampak heran. Siwon terdiam ditempatnya. Lidanya seolah kelu melihat perubahan sikap luar biasa hebatnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur dalam hati.

"_**Aku bahkan rela menukarkan puluhan tahun hidupku demi mendapatkan cinta darimu walau hanya satu hari"**_

Sarapanpun terlihat sudah habis disantap. Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Aku ingin membereskan ini semua Kyu." Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan tangan Siwon yang hendak merapikan piring-piring di atas meja. "Tidak usah! Nanti saja! Ayo kita berangkat!" kemudian menarik tangan Siwon melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

"Eh…..?" Siwon menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Ini terasa…..lembut.

Mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua manik onyxnya menatap Siwon lembut, "Oh ya, apa kau sudah punya rencana akan berkencan kemana kita hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. Seulas senyum indah terpatri jelas dibibir joker Siwon. Refleks tanganya beranjak mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun. "Ke tempat yang akan membuat kita bahagia." Jawabnya lembut.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ke tempat yang akan membuat kita bahagia? Kemana?" tanyanya masih dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit.

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya. Kali ini dia yang berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Kembali tersenyum tulus, "Ayo kita berangkat!" ajaknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu.

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun menatap intens tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Hangat. Ya, sentuhan tangan itu terasa sangat hangat. Melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"

"Eehh…?" Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera ia merubah raut wajahnya seperti semula. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat! Aku sudah tak sabar." Serunya semangat.

"Ah iya Kyu…."

"Eh? Ada apa lagi?"

"Eumm.. ini kan hari kencan kita, bagaimana untuk satu hari ini kita memanggil nama kesayangan untuk satu sama lain. Hanya untuk satu hari ini saja. Bagaimana?" Siwon bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kalimat yang diucapkannya untuk satu hari ini menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun barang sedikitpun.

"Nama kesayangan? Maksudnya?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'baby'? Ah~ itupunn jika kau mengijinkan."

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. Menghela napas pelan, "Hmm~ baiklah. Anggap saja hari ini kita adalah sepasang suami istri yang mau berkencan, bagaimana?"

Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun, Siwon membuka mulutnya lebar. Ini sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya ini sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya selama ini. Melihat Siwon yang membuka mulutnya lebar, Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Hey! Mengapa membuka mulutmu selebar itu eoh? Apa kau tak takut jika nanti ada lalat yang masuk?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya. Menutup bibir Siwon yang tampak 'menganga' dengan lembut.

**DEG! **

Jantung itu berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Aliran darah dalam tubuh namja dengan balutan kaus biru santainya itu mengalir dengan sangat cepat. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menyentuh area wajahnya. Ya, ini adalah yang pertama.

"Kyu…." Lirih Siwon pelan.

"Hmm?"

**CUP!**

Dan satu kecupan hangatpun mendarat di pipi chubby Kyuhyun "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya. Semburat merah menjalar dengan begitu cepat menghiasi wajah putih Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya. Menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak hebat. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Kedua obsidiannya menatap intens ke arah sosok namja yang tengah memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam bagasi mobil audi hitamnya. "Mengapa dia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini?" kembali ia bertanya. Entah pada siapa.

"Baby! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

"Whoooaahh" kedua obsidian itu nampak berbinar cerah. Menatap kagum pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang yang berjejer disepanjang jalan. Burung-burung yang berterbangan menghiasi langit yang berpendar cerah di atasnya. Jalan setapak dengan beberapa helaian dedaunan yang jatuh di atasnya. Udara sejuk yang menerpa. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan. Membuat dedaunan seolah turut berdendang senada dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka Siwon akan membawanya ke tempat indah seperti ini. "Bagaimana? Tempat ini indah kan baby?" tanya Siwon yang sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Tersenyum sumringah. Kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke Lotte World, wahana ski atau tempat hiburan lainnya."

Tangan Siwon beranjak mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun. "Ini kencan pertama kita. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan kenangan indah di tempat-tempat yang indah pula. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat ini."

"Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk lemah. "Hmm.."

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Nami Island. Salah satu tempat terindah di Korea Selatan. Jaraknya kurang lebih 63 km dari ibu kota Seoul. Tak perlu ditanya seberapa indahnya tempat ini. Pulau ini sangat terkenal dengan nuansa romantisnya, oleh karenanya pulau ini terkenal dengan sebutan'Pulau romantis'. Jejeran pohon yang tertata rapi membuat suasana menjadi begitu tampak hangat dan mengagumkan.

Musim ini adalah musim semi. Sungguh merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat ini. Dedaunan bersemi dengan begitu lebat dan menawan. Membuat tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya kian mengucap rasa kekaguman. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Decakan kagum senantiasa keluar dari mulutnya. Ini luar biasa. Bahkan Changmin, kekasihnyapun tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya ke tempat indah ini.

"Baby….."

"Hmmm?"

"Bolehkah aku meggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Siwon dengan begitu hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Dan merekapun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membentang dengann jejeran pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang disetiap tepinya. Dengan tangan yang saling tertaut erat. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu cinta. Mereka benar-benar menjalani kencan yang sesungguhnya.

"Siwon… Eummm.." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti dnegna Siwon. Siwon menatap heran wajah Kyuhyun dengan alis yang dikernyitkan. Kyuhyun menatap intens dua bola dengan iris hitam dihadapannya.

"Ne baby?"

"Eum… Aku belum punya nama panggilan untukmu."

Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun baby~"

Kyuhyun menjentukkan telunjuk kanannya yang bebas ke dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hyung' saja? Bukankah kau lebih tua 2 tahun daripada aku hyung?"

Ya, memang benar Siwon 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka 1 angkatan, namun mengingat otak Kyuhyun yang begitu cerdas, wajar saja jika ia sempat loncat kelas sehingga menjadi 1 angkatan dengan Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun.

Kembali Siwon mengacak lembut surai halus Kyuhyun, "Tidak buruk." Kemudian tersenyum tulus. Menghasilkan dua dimple yang begitu menawan.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Mengapa kau senang sekali mengacak rambutku eoh?"

"Rambutmu itu indah, membuatku ingin terus menyentuhnya. Kkkk~"

**DEG!**

Rona merah menghias pipi Kyuhyun saat ini. Bahkan Changmin tak pernah membuatnya merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Rasa ini…terasa begitu lembut. Detak jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat. Ini tak biasa. Mengapa Siwon begitu sangat…..hangat?

.

.

.

"Hyung~ aku lelah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu alami menuju ke atas bukit –masih di Nima Island—. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menyentuh lutut, Siwon segera menggerakkan kakinya menuruni beberapa anak tangga guna menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Baby~ gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, "Aku hanya lelah hyung~…" jawabnya dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Naiklah!"

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya sayu nampak membulat sempurna, "Hyung…"

"Naiklah baby! Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke atas sana! Bukankah kau ingin melihat kuil yang aku ceritakan tadi padamu, eoh?"

"Tapi Hyung…"

Siwon segera menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengalungkan ke lehernya. Dan menggendongnya mulai menapaki tangga untuk mencapai kuil yang diceritakannya tadi. Kyuhyunpun hanya mampu patuh. Tidak bersuara tidak meronta. Siwon memberinya banyak kasih sayang dan perhatiannya hari ini. Masih dengan sangat jelas tersimpan dimemorinya bagaimana Siwon menyuapinya dengan sabar saat makan siang di taman tadi. Tulus. Ya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ketulusan luar biasa dari cara Siwon memperlakukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hidungnya menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon. Perlahan ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Hangat. Ya, rasa hangat itu kembali menerpanya. Dan semburat merahpun kembali menjalar di wajahnya.

'_Tuhan… Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa begitu hangat? Mengapa begitu tenang dan nyaman? Mengapa aku merasa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Mengapa aku merasa tak asing lagi dengan wangi dan bahu ini? Apa yang salah denganku? Aku merasa tak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan begitu cepat Tuhan.'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Siwon nampak menyungging senyum. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia menggendong Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan saat mereka masih sama-sama sekolah.

.

.

.

"Whooooaahhhh" kembali Kyuhyun menatap kagum pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sebuah kuil dengan arsitektur tradisional dan sedikit campuran nuansa modern terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Patung-patung Budha yang tampak terawat berdiri kokoh disetiap sudut kuil. Tak hanya itu, hamparan rumput hijau yang menghiasi halaman depan dan beberapa pohon sakura dengan bunga yang tengah bersemi menambah keindahan nuansa sekitar kuil.

Kyuhyun menapaki kakinya perlahan. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kuil. Siwon hanya mampu menarik kedua sudut bibir jokernya. Mengukir seulas senyum simpul. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda dimatanya saat ini. Ia tersenyum, bahkan tak jarang tertawa. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat dinantikan Siwon selama ini.

"Hyung…. sedang apa kau disana? Jangan melamun saja! Ayo masuk ke sini!" ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dari dalam kuil. Siwon terhenyak. Alunan suara lembut itu seolah membangunkannya dari alam mimpinya. "Ne baby….." Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kuil.

Kuil Sinhungsa adalah struktur permanen dari kayu yang dibangun berdasarkan kepercayaan Budha. Untuk melakukan ibadah spiritual menyembah dewa-dewa Budha. Dan disinilah mereka kini. Di aula kuil yang tampak begtu lengang dan megah. Terdapat 1 patung Budha yang terbuat dari batu ditengahnya. Berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya. Kuil ini berbeda. Dibelakang patung Budha utama yang dipercayai sebagai dewa dari segala dewa terdapat sebuah lonceng besar berwarna keemasan.

"Hyung…mengapa di dalam kuil ada lonceng sebesar itu?"

"Lonceng itu dipercayai masyarakat sangat keramat~ dan mempunyai aura mistis yang kuat."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang legenda Orpheus dan Eurydice?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai cerita tentang mereka. Cinta Orpheus yang begitu besar pada Eurydice membuatnya melakukan perjanjian pada dunia ghaib untuk menukar nyawa Eurydice dengan hal berharga yang dia miliki. Dia sangat senang bernyanyi. Dan jika ia bernyanyi, maka hewan-hewan bahkan tumbuhanpun terlihat turut berdendang mendengar alunan suaranya yang merdu. Oleh karenanya ia menukar suaranya dengan nyawa sang Eurydice. Agar Eurydice dapat hidup kembali seperti sedia kala."

Siwon menatap kagum wajah Kyuhyun saat tengah memaparkan legenda sang Orpheus. "Kau benar-benar sangat pintar baby." Ujarnya.

"Hey sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku huh? Tentu saja aku pintar!" balas Kyuhyun bangga. "Lalu apa hubungannya lonceng ini dengan legenda itu?" kembali Kyuhyun melayangkan pertanyaan.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Konon katanya, lonceng ini dapat mewujudkan hal-hal seperti yang terjadi di dalam legenda Orpheus."

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kau membunyikan lonceng itu, segeralah berdo'a! Jika ingin permintaanmu terkabul, maka kau harus merelakan hal berharga yang kau miliki dan menukarnya dengan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Apa kau masih percaya dengan hal mistis seperti itu hyung?"

"Aku percaya karena aku telah membuktikannya."

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun nampak membulat. "Membuktikan? Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menghela napas dalam, "Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi Baby~.. hari sudah semakin sore. Aku masih ingin mengajakmu ke satu tempat lagi." Kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar kuil. Kyuhyun patuh dan mengikuti langkah Siwon. Namun pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari lonceng besar tersebut. Lonceng itu tampak begitu bersinar. _'Apa benar hal mistis itu benar-benar ada?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baby~ apa yang kau lihat eoh?"

"Ah… Tidak ada hyung…."

.

.

.

Audi hitam dengan empat lampu bulat di depan melaju membelah kota Seoul yang terkenal tak pernah mati dengan hiruk pikuk keramaian dan dapat dikatakan tak pernah tidur itu. Choi Siwon, namja dengan sorot mata tegas, hidung mancung serta dimple smile indah yang tampak menawan itu tengah asyik melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah samping. Memperhatikan sosok namja dengan kulit seputih susu berbalut kaus putih dengan cardigan yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa baby?" tanya Siwon yang sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. "Changmin terus menanyakan keadaanku hyung." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun jika jawaban jujur berkesan santai yang dilontarkannya itu telah membuat hati seorang Choi Siwon berdenyut sakit? Namun tak ada yang mampu Siwon lakukan kecuali diam. Ya, tidak mungkin ia melarang Kyuhyun untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Changmin hari ini. Walau bagaimanapun Siwon tetap ingin Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. "Ah begitu~"

"Kita mau kemana lagi hyung?"

"Eumm… Ke sungai Han."

"Whooah benarkah?"

.

.

Sungai Han adalah sungai Seoul yang terbentuk akibat pertemuan dari sungai Namhan dan Bukhan. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini. Dua orang namja dengan status suami istri yang sah tengah duduk di hamparan rumput di pinggir sungai Han. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan suasana romantispun dipancarkan dari sorotan lampu warna-warni. Semacam air terjun buatan dengan berbagai macam gerak air semakin membuat sungai Han terlihat begitu mempesona. Sungai Han yang membelah kota Seoul itu sangat cocok digunakan untuk jalan-jalan di malam hari. Karena banyak sekali pemandangan indah yang tersaji saat malam tiba.

Kyuhyun nampak mengatupkan kedua matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Hidungnya menghirup sedalam mungkin udara segar yang menyapanya. Sedangkan hal berbeda terjadi pada Siwon. Ia tengah berusaha menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kembali menyerangnya. Ya, penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Pembengkakkan yang terjad pada syaraf otaknya membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, "Hyung~ pemandangannya begitu indah! Hari ini aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya memperhatikan air terjun buatan yang bergerak di hadapannya. Siwon mengerang tertahan. Rasa sakit ini sungguh tak dapat ditolerir lagi.

"Baby~ apa kau haus?" tanya Siwon dengan suara parau. Kyuhyun menoleh, "Hm, sedikit hyung." kedua alisnya tampak mengernyit, "Hyung, kau sakit? Mengapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya haus. Aku ambilkan minum di mobil ya baby." Lalu beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. Langkahnya tampak sedikit tertatih. Iapun melangkah menuju mobil audi hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Siwon segera membuka tasnya. Mencari obat penahan rasa sakit yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dengan cepat, ia meminum beberapa pil obat sekaligus. Perlahan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir melalui hidungnya. Sakit, ya amat sangat sakit. Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. _"Tuhan… bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sebentar lagi?"_ do'anya dalam hati diiringi dengan cairan bening yang melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

"Ini Baby~ minumlah," Siwon datang sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun yang masih tampak asik menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar indah di hadapannya. Keningnya terlihat mengkerut, saat dilihatnya Siwon datang dengan membawa 2 kertas dan 2 pena. "Eh..? Untuk apa kertas dan pena itu hyung?"

Siwon menyungging senyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Eoh? Bermain apa?"

"Tulislah perasaan kita pada kertas ini. Bagaimana kesan kencan pertama dan terakhir kita hari ini."

**DEG!**

Entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun seolah berdenyut sakit saat Siwon mengatakan 'kencan pertama dan terakhir'. Apakah ia tak mau ini semua berakhir?

"Untuk apa kita melakukannya hyung?"

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja Baby~. Bagaimana?"

"hmm… Baiklah kalau begitu."

Merekapun secara bersaamaan menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih tersebut. Mencurahkan perasaan yang dirasakan.

**15 menit pun berlalu….**

"Aku sudah selesai Hyung~." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung saja membuat Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Sakit itu kembali menyergapnya. Bahkan rasa sakitnya berkali lipat dari sakit yang tadi ia rasakan. "Ah kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita menukar kertasnya!" ucap Siwon berusaha sewajar mungkin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kyu~.."

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Mencengkeramnya dengan begitu lembut. "Apa itu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Menyapa bibir sintal nan indah milik Kyuhyun. Dan ciuman hangat itupun berlangsung tanpa adanya penolakan. Siwon mencium bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan lembut. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun terhenyak. Membulatkan kedua matanya, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat kedua manik onyx itu terkatup. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika Kyuhyun sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Siwon.

Ciuman itu sungguh begitu hangat. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa surai keduanya. Siwon berusaha meminta akses lebih dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun segera membuka mulutnya. Dan membiarkan lidah panjang Siwon masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen satu-persatu semua yang ada di dalamnya. Siwon menyapu lembut rongga atas dan bawah. Kedua lidah itu bersatu. Bermain dengan lembut dan indah. Bunyi kecipak salivapun mengalun diiringi dengan suara lenguhan Kyuhyun yang tampak kehabisan oksigen.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur napas dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Walau sakit kini tengah menderanya, Siwon masih tetap berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Maaf Kyu~." Lirihnya pelan. Terlihat menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Hyung~ bukankah kita memang pasangan kekasih hari ini? Hari ini belum berakhir kan?"

Kembali Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Cha! Mari kita baca surat yang kita tulis! Kau duluan yang mulai Kyu! Bacalah suratku untukmu! Aku akan mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memulai membaca untaian kalimat yang tersusun di atas kertas tersebut.

"_**kyu~ tahukah kau aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau mengetahui aku mencintaimu? Kau adalah lentera dalam hidupku. Kau memberikan aku sinar. Layaknya pelangi, kau juga selalu mewarnai hari-hariku. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat dulu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Semua itu aku lakukan semata-mata karena aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Tak lebih dari itu. Aku tak tahu jika perbuatanku dapat membuatmu menjadi sebenci ini terhadapku. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin meminta maaf dan mengakhiri segalanya. Dulu saat aku memintamu menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah, aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku senang sekali kau datang saat itu. Namun kau datang dengan wajah pucatmu dan belum sempat aku mengutarakan perasaanku, kau jatuh pingsan. Aku benar-benar kaget dan takut. Segera aku gendong tubuh lemahmu dan membawamu ke rumah sakit.**_

**PUK!**

Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Matanya terkatup erat. Deru napasnya masih terdengar mengalun lembut.

"Jadi ini sebabnya aku merasa tak asing dengan wangi tubuh dan bahumu itu? Kau pernah menggendongku hyung?" bulir bening seolah bergumul di pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali membaca suratnya.

_**Dokter menyatakan otakmu mengalami pembengkakkan dan tak akan bertahan lebih lama. Semua itu sungguh membuatku kaget. Aku tahu daya tahan tubuhmu memang lemah, itulah sebabnya kau sering tak masuk sekolah karena sakit, namun aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka jika kau menderita penyakit seperti itu. Orang tuamu tak sanggup membayar biaya pengobatan lebih lagi. Saat itu tak ada yang sanggup aku lakukan melainkan dengan memberikan seluruh tabunganku untuk membiayai semua pengobatanmu. Namun itu belum cukup. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal diluar nalar manusia. **_

_**Aku pergi ke sebuah kuil di Nima Island. Kau pasti tahu apa rahasia di kuil itu yang tadi aku ceritakan bukan? Aku membunyikan lonceng dan berdoa untuk memberikan penyakitmu itu padaku. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, doaku terkabul. Kau sembuh dengan sempurna. Aku senang! Amat sangat senang. Namun diwaktu yang bersamaan sakit itu menderaku. Sakit, amat sangat sakit. Saat itu tahun ke-3 kita bersekolah di sana. Mungkin kau tak menyadari aku tak hadir dalam pesta kelulusan. Setelah lulus, aku dibawa ke Jepang untuk berobat dan menyembuhkan penyakitku. Berbagai terapi aku jalankan hanya untuk mendapat kesembuhan. Tujuanku hanya satu. Aku ingin hidup untuk menjagamu! **_

Bulir bening meluncur dengan begitu indah dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka seseorang yang sangat ia benci merelakan hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya. Ini sangat sulit diterima nalar. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Ia bahkan sempat shocked saat dokter menyatakan bahwa ia telah sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Bahkan dokter sendiri yang telah memvonis bahwa penyakit itu tak bisa disembuhkan. Dokterpun tak punya alasan yang logis mengapa penyakit itu tiba-tiba hilang. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Ia benar-benar shocked menyadari bahwa kisah mistis itu benar-benar ada. Dan sungguh sangat nyata.

"_**Apa kau masih percaya dengan hal mistis seperti itu hyung?"**_

"_**Aku percaya karena aku telah membuktikannya."**_

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat pertanyaan yang dilayangkannya pada Siwon tadi siang saat di Kuil. "Kau bodoh Hyung! Jadi kau yang….." ucapnya lemah dengan kalimat yang tersendat. Ia hapus dengan kasar air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia terlihat mengatupkan matanya dengan kepala yang tersender (?) pada bahu Kyuhyun.

_**Ditahun kedua para dokter sudah menyerah dengan kondisiku. Akupun sempat menyerah pada hidup. Hingga akhirnya aku menghubungi sepupuku, Changmin. Untuk mendekatimu dan menjagamu. Karena aku takut, aku tak mampu bertahan. **_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar. Changmin? Sepupu Siwon? Hey! Apa maksud ini semua? Jadi ini semua adalah rekayasa? Kyuhyun kembali mebaca deretan kalimat setelahnya.

_**Setiap hari aku menanyakan kondisimu melalui Changmin. Tak tahukah kau seberapa sakitnya aku saat tahu jika ia benar-benar mencintaimu? Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain merelakanmu untuk Changmin. Karena aku yakin dia pasti dapat menjagamu dengan baik. Namun aku tak pernah menyerah akan hidup. Aku terus melakukan terapi hingga kondisiku berangsur membaik. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan meminta Changmin membantuku agar aku bisa menikah denganmu. Hanya sampai ajal ini menjemputku, aku meminta ijin padanya agar dapat menjagamu seara langsung. **_

_**Aku senang sudah menjadi suamimu Kyu~. Meski hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang aku rasakan. Karena kebencianmu yang begitu besar kepadaku. Aku tak pernah menyerah dan berhenti. Karena aku tahu waktuku tak akan lama lagi. Hari ini adalah hari paling indah yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Kau tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Berulang kali aku mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan doaku. Untuk dapat melihat senyuman indah yang kau berikan untukku. Terimakasih untuk kencan pertama dan terakhir ini. Bahagialah bersama Changmin. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan dengan ini, aku menyatakan bahwa aku "MENCERAIKANMU"**_

_**CHOI SIWON.**_

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Menutup mulutnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Berulang kali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. Berharap jika ini semua hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Bulir bening tak henti-hentinya melesak keluar dari tempatnya. Kedua manik onyxnya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah menyenderkan kepala di bahunya.

"Hyung….Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua? Lalu bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh huh? Mengapa Hyung….!? Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan pelan bahunya. Namun Siwon sama sekali tak merespon.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" kemudian menyentuh kepala Siwon dan mengangkatnya (?). Menjauhkan dari bahunya.

**BUGH! **

Dan tubuh lemah itupun terjatuh menyapa rerumputan di bawahnya. Tergolek tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar. "HYUNG!" kemudian menggerakkan kasar tubuh Siwon. "Hyung kau kenapa?" dengan bulir bening yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, Kyuhyun mengerang. "HYUNG!"

"Aku mohon bertahanlah!"

"Hyung! Bahkan kau belum sempat membaca suratku! Bangun Hyung!" tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun menggerakkan kasar tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung…."

Deru napas Siwon terdengar mengalun dengan lemah. Kedua mata yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang penuh ketulusan pada Kyuhyun itu terkatup. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam surat di tangannya. Surat dengan torehan tinta milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon hyung…Bangunlah!"

"_**hyung~ aku tak ingin kencan ini berakhir. Aku mencintaimu."**_

Sebaris kalimat dalam kertas itu yang belum sempat Siwon baca. Kyuhyun menuliskannya. Tanpa paksaan. Mencurahkan apa yang ada didalam lubuk hatinya. Satu hari bersama Siwon benar-benar mengubah segalanya. Baru ia sadari Siwon merupakan namja hangat yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang dengan tulus.

Penyesalan kian menyergap dirinya saat maniknya menatap nanar tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ya, Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Rasa itu kian bertambah setelah ia membaca rentetan untaian kalimat yang dituliskan Siwon untuknya. Sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau mengetahui orang yang paling kau benci merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu?

Deru napas itu kian lemah. Kyuhyun menekan dada Siwon agar terus bernapas. Hingga pada akhirnya deru napas itu perlahan menghilang.

"Hyuuunnnnnnngggggg!"

.

.

_**Akankah kisah sang Orpheus dan Eurydice kembali terulang lagi?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**An : Duh ini kepanjangan ya? Maaf ya? /.\ Oya, di sini Cherry nambahin sedikit fantasy enggak apa-apa kan? Ceritanya emang udah disusun begini adanya. Hehehe~ Penyiksaan yang sesungguhnya akan ada di Chapter-chapter berikutnya. Maaf dengan penyusunan kalimat yang begini adanya. Maaf dengan cerita yang cukup absurd. Saya bukan author, hanya seorang yang senang sekali berdelusi. Harap dimaklumi /.\**

**Big thanks to : AniesLoveWonkyu / missjelek / lea / ratnasparkyu / Cho-I Eun-Ya / sitakyu / vira / Shin SiHyun / shinmitaeyou / guest / diya1013 / evil kyu / Shin Min Hyo / Shin Min Young / Rim / Chokyu88203 / meotmeot / aiiyukyu / wonkyufa / artaulinata / anin arlunerz / senpai / MoongGyuWon / Wonkyudee / Cho Kyumie Chan / everadit / ka ika **

**Gamsahae untuk reviewnya ^^ /cipok satu satu/ semoga terus ngasih review ya *ngarep* soalnya review kalian bener2 bikin cherry tambah semangat. Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Sesuai janji Cherry, Cherry kasih tuh kebahagiaan buat cucu mantu ^^ eeh buat mas siwon ^^.**

**See u in next chapter ^^ sorry kebanyakan cuap2 /.\**

**sign, **

**cherry ^^**


End file.
